TEAM FORTRESS 2 x OVERWATCH: Into the Future
by dboi2001
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong from the Engineer the TF2 mercanaries are stuck in the future and encounter various Overwatch heroes. Chapter 1 explains the beginning of the crossover and how the mercs got to the future
1. Chapter 1

**TEAM FORTRESS 2 X OVERWATCH**

 **Into the Future**

 **Chapter 1: The experiment**

It was day 188 at 2Fort and RED and BLU were trying to capture their intelligence. Everything was going as usual at 2Fort. Hoovies were everywhere, Snipers camping on the second floor, conga spammers galore, Engies turtleling in the intelligence room, and Scout killing any friend he sees. However while in the RED intelligence room the RED Engineer was relaxing and then RED Scout came in acting unusual.

RED Engineer: I know yer a spah so make my like easy and don't touch anything.

Ignoring his request the BLU spy starts putting a Red Tape Recorder on in his buildings which made Engie to get up and bash the Spy with his wrench.

Engineer: Told ya not to touch that dummy!

Then when he was removing the RTR sapper he came with a crazy idea. The Engineer's teammate Scout finally capped the third flag to end the seemingly infinite stalemate. Hours later the RED team were all celebrity except for the Engineer who was locked in his quarters. He called over his Spy to his work room

Engineer: Hey Spah, think you could come over 'ere?

So the Spy entered his work room

Spy: What is it my mechanically inclined compatriot?

Engineer: Ya know that sapper that is a big ole tap recorder?

Spy: The Red Tape Recorder?

Engineer: Ya that one think I could borrow one?

Spy: If I may ask why? Wouldn't you want to avoid destroying your buildings?

Engineer: Yeah that is true but I think I can reverse engineer it to do the opposite with my teleporter. Maybe even more

Spy: I don't know what is going through your mind but very well. **Gives Engie RTR** Like I use this thing any more

Later in the night the other mercenaries where still partying about their success but then they notice Engie hasn't come out.

Heavy: Does anyone know where our little friend Engineer is?

Scout: Who cares? That egghead couldn't throw a good party no matter how much crap he builds.

Soldier: He is still one of our teammates and if my time in the army taught me anything we must always know what our troops are up to

Scout: You were nevah in the army dumba**

Soldier: Tell that to my Medal of Honor

Scout: You gave yourself that idiot

Spy: Well if you must know he must still be in his quarters working on his new pet project

Medic: New projects? Well you have peeked my interest

Demo: Same here lad

Soldier: As am I

Heavy: We should ask Engineer what experiment is

Scout: Come on you idiots can't be serious? That egghead will probably blow a hole in the base again

Medic: True but it is still quite interesting to see what he is doing. Not even you Scout for as small as your brain is can't say you aren't the slightest bit interested

Scout: Eh I guess I am a littl- HEY

Spy: It is settled we'll investigate what Engineer is up to

Demoman: Yeah and if worse comes to worse me an' Soldier will blow him up

Soldier: I like the sound of that

The RED team enter the Engineer's room and notice a large teleporter with a bunch of RTR sappers on it. Engineer takes note his friends have entered

Engineer: Howdy everyone! Guess you want to know what this oversized teleporter is?

Demoman: Yeah mate. What the bloody hell did you throw together?

Engineer: It is a time machine

Soldier: Time machine?

Sniper: What like actually bring us to the past time machine?

Engineer: Or the future. With this time machine we'll always have the advantage over BLU. Think of it if we lose because Medic was back stabbed by a spah before he could activate his Uber in a choke point or if a enemy Demo destroys my sentry at a control point we use this little doggy and we'll know what to avoid.

Pyro: Mmph mp mh

Engineer: Have I tested it yet? No but likely I put the finishing touches so it is ready to start up

Pyro: MMPHHM * claps very happily *

Sniper: I dunno about you fellas but I think this may be a really bad idea

Engineer: Ya got nothin' to worry about Sniper

Medic: Just vhen I thought you couldn't surprise me any more my hard hatted friend.

Engineer: All we need now is a volunteer. Who votes for me to be the test?

*Only Scout raises his hand *

Engineer: Alright Heavy?

*Only Scout again *

Engineer: Pyro?

*Scout once again *

Engineer: How 'bout Scout?

*Everyone but Scout *

Engineer: Well it's settled. Congrates Scout yer the first time traveler

Soldier: And once again democracy proves to be the greatest thing in American history

Scout: Come on guys really?

Engineer: Ya got nothing to worry 'bout Scout. If ya die you'll just respawn

Scout: No way in hell I'm being your ginniepig

Engineer: Alright Scout. I understand if yer too yellar belly to do it

Everyone goes owww

Scout: Ah ha I know what ya doing hard hat and it ain't gonna work

Heavy: of course Heavy knew you were always not only tiny baby man but tiny baby chicken

Pyro: Mmph mm mp

Demoman: I always thought you had a small pair but I didn't think they'd be that small

Soldier: Hahaha you're a chicken

Medic: After your last prognosis I did find that you were both literally and metaphorically fowl inside

Sniper: And you mock me for bein' a coward? How about you man up and get on

Scout humilated by their torment finally gives in

Scout: Fine I'll get on but when I see the future I'm not given any of you nothing

The Scout hops on the teleporter. Engineer smiles menacingly as he hooks up the machine and it starts spinning. Engie proceeds to laugh mad doctor style and push an oversized red button on a remote. Sparks fly everywhere and the machine starts to spin faster. Scout starts sweating a lot to the point the collar of his shirt was soaking. But suddenly the device comes to a screeching halt and deactivates. Scout screams thinking something bad happened before opening his eyes to see nothing happened

Scout: What the hell egghead?! Why am I still here? Was this some elaborate prank to make an a** out of me?!

Engineer: Trust me Scout you do that every day and I'm just a baffled as you

Sniper: Well now that that's over maybe we can go to sleep and get ready for more pointless battles tomorro-

Suddenly the machine reactivates and starts to shake. It starts to rip a wormhole open pulling each mercenary into a black abyss. As they fall inevitably the pass strange blurry vision that are hard for them to make out. Eventually they all black out before reawkaening all divided and in unrecognizable locations. Engineer wakes up next to Scout and Spy to a bizarre, high tech city. Hover cars were everywhere, holographic street lighten spread around the roads, and shiny silver robots strolling with humans who wore unusal clothing to the mercs. The closest thing they've seen to anything like this was Australia but even then looked radically different

Scout: Hard hat where are we?

Engineer: Not sure. Spy you've been around the world seen anything like this?

Spy: I have been to 174 countries, 3829 cities, countless villages and towns, and every known continent above the ocean but I have never seen anything like this.

Engineer goes over to a few civilians

Engineer: Hey you two. What is this place

Civilian: It's London mate

The 3 mercs looked confused. London never looked this high tech. They had an idea but thought it couldn't possibly be true

Engineer: What year is this

Civilian: What year? It's 2084

Engineer: 2084? Heh heh ha ha TWENTY EIGHTY FOUR HAHAHA WE'RE IN THE FUTURE!

Scout and Spy try to calm Engie down before he makes a scene

Scout: Dude what the hell? You can't yell that out

Engineer: Sorry Scout just got a little giddy that my machine worked. I built a time machine. Science fiction will now be science facts. Everyone will know that Dell Conager has invented a machine that can change to course of history or predict it

Spy: Yes that is very good for you but how are we suppose to get back to 1968?

There was an awkward pause. Engineer's smile slowly disappeared and making a worried look.

Spy: You do have a way for us to return home right?

Engineer didn't say a world

Spy: Right Engineer?

Engineer: Hm he ya know building a time machine is hard and long and well sometimes you forget little feature...

Scout: Forget certain features? What feature did you forget for this?

Engineer: Well I may have forgotten to add a return to base button

The two mercs look both worried and angry at their genius friend. Scout started to make a scowl at the builder

Engineer: Hey Scout ya alright?

Scout jumps at Engineer trying to strangle him. Spy tries holding him back from killing Engie

Scout: YOU STUPID MORON! YOU WERE GONNA SEND ME TO THE FUTURE AND NOT BRING ME BACK? NOW WE'RE STUCK A HUNDRED AND SOMETHING YEARS IN THE FUTURE WITH NO WAY BACK? I'LL BEAT YOU WITH THAT DAMN WRENTCH THEN SHOVE THAT UP YOUR-

Spy: SCOUT! Calm yourself now! You believe harming Engineer will do us any good?

Scout: He's the reason we're stuck here

Spy: Trust me Jeremy I want to back stab him right now but if we kill him then to put it in terms you'll understand we will be screwed. He's our only way to get back to our time so we need him alive unless you think you can build a time machine

Scout calms down and understands what Spy means.

Scout: Alright I'll kill ya later hard hat. Until then what now?

Engineer: Well I dunno. First I'd say we regroup with the others where ever the hell they're at. Then find a high tech base so I can work on a new machine. It should be easier with all this futuristic technology. After all if I made on back in 1968 surely I'd be able to make something in 2084. But we still have a ways to go

The three mercs walk down the streets observing the people and robots here. They were desperate and hope they could cobble up something and find their other teammates

 **Meanwhile At Watchpoint Giberalter**

Winston was observing the monitor when he sees that there are 3 different energy levels on several different areas in the world. One in London, one in Russia, and one in Australia. Winston summoned Tracer, Symmetra, Lucio Mei, Mercy, Zarya, Pharah, Zenyatta and Soldier 76

Winston: I'm happy you all made it here on such short notice

Tracer: It was nothing Winston. I'm always happy to see you love

Winston: Thank you Lena. Anyway there have been 3 energy surges across the globe, not to dissimilar to what happened to you Lena, and I will dispatch a team of 3 each to investigate each location. Tracer, Symmetra, Lucio, you'll dispatch in London

Tracer: Yes getting to visit home

Lucio: Do I really need to be paired with her? * points to Sym *

Symmetra: Look boy I'm not happy about this arrangement however it is necessary for the greater good. Tracer can defend us if we get into a confrontation not to mention being familiar with the area, my scientific knowledge can deduce what happened, and your music while tasteless can help heal us if we are injured.

Lucio: Whatever I'm still not happy about this

Winston: Squad 2 will be Zarya, Mei, and Mercy who will be going to Russia

Zarya: Ah it is good idea that I look into invaders in my home country. I bet it is another omnix terrorist attack * glares at Zenyatta *

Mei: I'm just glad we get a girl's night! And in the snow my type of weather

Mercy: Well more like a week but I do look forward to working with you two.

Winston: And finally Squad 3: Pharah, Soldier 76, and Zenyatta will go to Australia. Now Zenyatta as we know Australis isn't exactly opened to 'your kind' so if you wish to not go I will comply.

Zenyatta: Do not threat my primate friend my mind is like a steal fortress. No matter how much damage it take it will never fall to petty attacks

Pharah: Ug Australia. That place with those lawless destruction loving freaks

Soldier 76: Remember Pharah soldiers must do missions that may not be desirable.

Pharah: I understand but still those Australia disgust me especially those two.

Winston: It is settled. A helicopter will pick each of you up at about 0900 hours. I wish you all the best of luck

 **Meanwhile at Talon undisclosed base**

Sombra was looking though the computer when Widowmaker and Reaper go up to her

Reaper: So Sombra what updates do you have?

Sombra: Un minuto. * Closes files on Volskia Industries and opens WNN about energy surges * I was browsing through the news and saw that apparently there's 3 major energy surges across the world. I think we should investigate especially before Overwatch gets started

Windowmaker: Why should this concern Talon?

Sombra: Because mi amiga we could find unknown power that could aid us against Overwatch

Reaper: Very well. Name the locations

Sombra: Locations are at London, Russia, and Australia at these coordinates

Reaper: Very well Widow will go to Australia, me to Russia, and-

Sombra: Espere Reaper. I think I should go to Russia

Reaper: After letting Katya Volskia get away? I don't think so

Sombra: Come on we all make mistakes. If I recall you and Widowmaker couldn't recover the Doomfist gauntlet from that British girl and the monkey. Plus I got some friends there

Reaper: Very well but this time don't screw up

Sombra: Crystal clear jefe

The three Talon agents get in a stealth helicopter and head off to investigate


	2. Chapter 2

**TEAM FORTRESS 2 X OVERWATCH**

 **Into the Future**

 **Chapter 2: The Encounter Part I**

Medic, Heavy, and Pyro awaken in a freezing blizzard. They look around and appears to be nothing but white and blue.

Medic: Where are we?

Heavy: We are in my country, Russia. Only Russia has snow storm so strong

Medic: What about the arctic?

Heavy: … Only Russia has storm this strong

Pryo: Mmmp mph

Pryo activates his flamethrower which creates a light that lets the three mercs see more clearly and melt some snow around them

Medic: Danka my flame obsessed friend

Pryo: Mpp Mm

Heavy: Wait I think I see building over there

The Heavy points to a thin silhouette of what appears to be a large factory.

Medic: You think we should go to that building?

Heavy: Either that or freeze to death out here

Medic: Of course

The three mercs head over the thick snow to the factory. As they reach the location they notice huge advanced weapons and gigantic metal robots guarding the city.

Medic: Heavy where in Russia are we?

Heavy: I do not know. This is new place. I know Russia like the back of my gun but I have no memory of this factory

Pyro: Mmmpt mph

Heavy: Yes it could be new building but these weapons are too advance for my country to have

Medic: What if the Engineer's time machine actually worked?

Pyro: Mmp mph

Heavy: So we are in future Russia?

Before Medic could answer his obvious question 5 guards wielding guns run up to them and start yelling at them in russian

Guard 1: * stop right there trespasser! *

Guard 2: * Lay down weapons and come peacefully *

Medic: What are they saying

Heavy: They are saying to lay our weapons down

Pyro: Mmp Mpth?

Heavy: No we will never surround

The Heavy starts his gun up and blasts down the guards. More guards run out but Heavy and Pyro are more than capable to handle the grunts. They escape the factory by running across the barely frozen water to the city. They climb up to the city and begin to look around what future Russia is like

Heavy: So this is future Russia? Heavy is not impressed

Pyro: Mmpth mm

Medic: Aw yay we must start looking for our teammates

Heavy: Where do you think they are?

Medic: I have no idea but we can look around here. Perhaps they crashed here

A few hours pass and the three mercs have no success. During this Katya Volstkia denies there were invaders in her factory to press and lock herself in her office unaware she'd be paid a visit. Sombra decloaks behind her

Sombra: Hola Katty how is it hangin around here?

Katya: You. What do you want?

Sombra: What I can't say hi to my friend

Katya glares at Sombra

Sombra: Alright you caught me there. Some very important people I work for have been notified of a strange energy surge in your country. I was tracking the surge down when I noticed it came to your company. On top of that I hear you had a break in.

Katya: What does this have to do with me?

Sombra: Don't play dumb chica you got security footage right? Perhaps it caught where the people went. That's all I want for now

Katya: What makes you think I'll just tell

Sombra smirks and pulls up her holograms

Sombra: Because it would be a shame if these photos were to-

Katya: Alright alright the footage showed them going to the city

Sombra: You're not lying to me are you? My feelings would be very hurt

Katya: It is true. Look on my computer if you want

Sombra: hehe Alright I'll believe you. After all isn't friendship based on trust? Until next mi amiga

Sombra disappears and vanishes from the building. She heads to the city.

 **Meanwhile with Mei, Mercy, and Zarya**

Mei: Wow Zarya your country is so pretty

Zarya: It is also very big which will make it difficult to find this surge.

Mercy: Actually according to my scanner they're just down the block

Zarya: Well what are we waiting for?

The three women rush over to the location. When they arrive they found three men in red clothes. One was massive and had a gun to fit him, the second one looked like a doctor with a strange gun, and the third one was a person completely covered with a fire suit

Zarya: Who are you three

Heavy: Who wants to know?

Mercy: Now now we mean you three no harm we just need to ask you a few questions

The mercs looked at the ladies. They were taken back by their usual appearances or just the fact women have weapons. The big one had pink hair and a gun that rivaled Heavy's. The blonde one was dressed like an angel and carried a staff. The third one was a small chinese woman in a thick parka. The mercs did not completely trust them as they were dressed in blue assuming they're apart of BLU.

Heavy: Why are you ladies concerned with us

Mercy: Um well I um am a doctor and I-

Medic busted laughing before she could finish

Medic: HAHAHA! I am sorry you a doctor?

Mercy: Yes why is that funny to you?

Medic: Women can not be doctors let alone field medics

Mercy: What?

Medic: Nurses at best but no women doctor. What next are there women in the army?

That remark ticked Zarya off and she thrusted her gun at the three

Zarya: Listen here you. You will come with us without snide remarks or I will blow your tiny brain out.

Heavy: Hey nobody threatens Doctor like that!

The Heavy in a fit of rage grabbed the laser gun which caused Zarya to shoot the gun into the air.

Mei: Don't worry Zarya I'll save you

Mei started to freeze Heavy and Medic to a slow icey statue but Pyro saw his friends being frozen. To Pyro in pyrovision he saw Mei as a tiny angel baby shooting ice cream at Medic and Heavy

Pyro: MMPH MMMPTH!

Pyro started to burn the ice off Medic and Heavy and started to fire it at Mei. Mei created an Ice Wall but Pyro melted it. She tried everything but Pyro just melted everything. She ran away in fear away from her friends

Mercy: Mei wait come back

Heavy: If it is war you want it is war you'll get

Heavy reved up his massive gun and opened fire at Zarya. Mercy and Medic pocketed their respective russian healing any wounds that they received. But the Medic noticed his Uber was ready

Medic: Heavy my Uber is fully charged!

Heavy: Hit it now!

Medic flipped the switched and with a loud cry Heavy started to glow red with glowing yellow eyes. Zarya and Mercy realized that not none of her attacks were even slowing down the massive man.

Mercy: He is invincible? What are we going to do?

Zarya: I will shot graviton orb. It will give us enough time to retreat

So Zarya shot the glowing blue orb at the Heavy and Medic puling them to it. The two women ran off and hide behind some boxes as the men were stuck to the blue orb

Mercy: We got away from them now what?

Zarya: We split up and also find Mei

Mercy: Won't that make me an easier target for the big guy? I'm not exactly a fighter all I have is my sidearm

Zarya: If big man goes after you that will leave the doctor with me and as crazy as he seems you think he could take me on?

Mercy: Good point

The two begin to split up and the mercs saw them run off in different directions

Medic: I'll go after the lady 'doctor' and you after the big one.

Heavy: Agreed. Stay safe doctor

They each chase their respective targets down. Medic caught up to Mercy and pulled out his syringe gun as Mercy pulls out her pistol

Medic: Well I see I've caught up to you. Tell me do you have a phobia with syringes?

Mercy: No put by the end of this you'll be lucky to see a real angel

Medic: Oh I'm so scared of a woman with a gun. When this is over you'll need a real doctor

The two healers start firing at each other. A flurry of needles and yellow bolts fly everywhere. They each take cover behind boxes and pillars. As Mercy took cover she thought Medic missed until she saw she had a dozen needles in her left arm and had to pull each one out one by one. Medic saw this opportunity and advanced wielding his trusty bone saw. As Mercy plucked the last needle Medic appeared from behind the pillar

Medic: Excuse me ma'am I believe you're scheduled for an autopsy right now!

Medic swings furiously but misses Mercy. She hits him with her staff and runs off. Medic chases her down but they get to a ledge which Mercy jumps and floats across with her wings. Medic sees this and realizes he can't make that jump so ops to run around the area

Meanwhile Heavy and Zarya are blasting each other with everything they got. Bullets speed across the area and blue lasers light up the dull sky. Zarya keeps popping her bubble in and out to minimize damage. As Heavy reves up his gun again it starts making a ticking sound and nothing shoots from it. Heavy realizes Sasha is out of bullets and Zarya blasts him with a powerful energy ball. Heavy lays on the ground heavily injured with his red shirt and gray vest being stained with his red blood. Zarya walks up to him slowly

Zarya: Because I am a Russian woman of honor and you are a Russia who put up a strong fight I give you one more request

Heavy: My... one request... is to... eat sandvich

As Heavy pulls a triangular slice baloney cheese lettuces and tomato sandwich held by a toothpick and olive Zarya looks baffled

Zarya: Your dying wish is to eat sandwich?

Heavy: Yes... me and sandvich... we have good times together

Zarya: Very well.

Heavy looks his delicious meal one last time before taking a massive bite out of the sandwich. His wounds start to patch up and he is able to get up to his feet as he lets out a bellowing laugh.

Zarya: How are strong again? You only ate little sandwich

Heavy: This is not any ordinary little sandwich. This is my sandvich and sandvich make me strong

Zarya tries to fire her gun but Heavy punches her and she drops the gun off to the side. Heavy kicks it away

Heavy: You say you are woman of honor and Russia well prove it by fighting old fashion way

Heavy pounds his massive fists together and hold them in front of his face. Zarya sees this and understand what he means

Zarya: Very well

The two behemoth Russians charge at each other punching each other at full force. Heavy smashed his fit into Zarya's face, Zarya pounded his ribs to dust, and eventually their faces were covered in blood and bones shattered a hundred time over. They both raised to their feet and stared at each other

Heavy: I must give credit where credit is due you fight very strong

Zarya: As do you big man. If you fight in Russian army you'd make country proud

Heavy: I was forced from my country

Zarya: I am sorry to hear that

They charged at each other one last time. Heavy swings stronger that he ever has before. Luckily Zarya dodges it and in one swift blow knocks the Heavy unconscious. He collaspes to the ground like a grizzly bear does when it falls asleep. Zarya drags Heavy to a pillar and ties him to it. Struggling to pick up her weapon she goes out to find Mercy and get patched up.

Meanwhile Medic caught up to Mercy and started to gain the upper hand on the Swiss doctor. Mercy fought harder but her lack of fire arms and weapons made her inferior to Medic in combat. Medic grabbed her pistol and twisted her arm around before kicking her on the ground. He walking up to her pulling his bonesaw out

Medic: Well my Swiss counterpart you put up a good fight  
alles hat ein ende.

Medic was about to stab the injured Mercy when out of nowhere a blue energy ball blasts Medic into a brick wall causing it to collapse. Mercy turn seeing her big Russian compainion before she collapsed to the ground. Mercy got up and began healing her friend as soon as she fell

Mercy: Zarya oh ich danke dir sehr. What happened to you? You're pretty injured

Zarya: When I fought... the big man he... he put up stronger fight than expected... but I got lucky shot and... and tied him down over there

Mercy healed Zarya up before taking the unconscious German doctor to his unconscious accompliss

Mercy: Let's see her we have the two now we have to find the mask man. I hope Mei is alright

Zarya: Judging by how ruthless the mask man was we can only hope

Meanwhile the Pyro in pyroland was chasing down the tiny blue snow girl who continued to shoot him with delicious ice cream of all flavors and even creating moutains of the delicious treats as he continued to shower her with rainbows. However in actuality Pyro was burning and melting everything Mei was throwing at him and continued to run away from the mask monster. She kept screaming at him but nothing worked

Mei: Please stay away from me! Don't hurt me! I'm trying to help you and your friends!

Mei runs before running into a wall. She turned around to see it was a deadend and that the masked figure was slowly stalking her with his flamethrower light and ready to ignite a cloud of burning fury. Mei fell to the ground and began to cry and mummble under her breath. She knew that she would be burnt alive and could do nothing besides accept her slow painful fate. But as luck would have it Zarya showed up and smacked Pyro unconscious in the back of his head with her massive fist. Mei still tearing up looked up very slowly and to a relief finds her two friends helping her up. She collapses into Mercy's arms and sombs in her chest. Without another word the two help Mei up and they escort the three mercenaries to the evacuation point for the helicopter to pick them up and bring them back to Watchpoint. Mei sat in the helicopter completely silent with her head down not even looking her friends in the eyes as Mercy and Zarya just think of what to do to help their friend return to her normal self. As the helicopter was taking off a small device lands on the tail of the copter as it was leaving ticking all the way until the helicopter reaches the Watchpoint


	3. Chapter 3

**TF2 X OVERWATCH**

 **Into the Future**

 **Chapter 3: Escape**

Winston was waiting outside as the helicopter was landing with Mercy, Zarya, and Mei. They climbed out with the three mercenaries bound. Winston noticed that the women were looking more gloomy than usual especially since it seems like they made some progress

Winston: So um ladies how did the mission go?

Mercy: The mission was I guess a success. But we had a lot of complications.

Winston: So what is the problem?

Mercy: You see Mei was being chased by the masked one and even though Zarya and I didn't see anything Mei was horrified by whatever he was trying to do to her

Winston: So it was that bad huh. I'm sorry to hear. Do you mine if I talk to these gentlemen

Zarya: They are hardly gentlemen and we tried to negotiate but they resisted. You can try my friend

Winston walked over to the mercs' cell they were being held in. The three men starred at the gorilla very confused

Winston: Hello my name is Winston but you can call me... um Winston

Heavy: Doctor are you seeing what I see?

Medic: A talking gorilla? Ya

Pyro: mmpt?

Winston: Yes I can imagine you'd be confused at a talking gorilla but I just want to ask you a few question

Heavy: If you are looking for answers Mr Ape then you are wasting your time

Winston: Ha Mr Ape funny but it's Winston and I am your friend here

Heavy: Friend? Last time I check friends do not lock friends up in jail

Winston: Well you did attack some of our members so

Medic: They were the ones who started. We were simply defending ourselves

Winston: Look whatever happened back there is irrelevant. My group and I picked up a bizarre one of a kind energy surge from you and we are just investigating what happened to you. I mean you don't look like you're from around here with how, no offense, out dated your clothes are

Medic: Hey

Winston: Sorry. I'm not a fashion expert but I'm just saying you're dressed as they say 10 seasons out of style even though I don't entirely know what that means

Medic: Well I am sorry my gorilla captor but we will not say a word to you about what happened to us

Winston: *Sigh * Very well. So be it

Winston leaves the cell and locks the door behind. He goes up to Mei who is lying on one of the many beds in the facility

Winston: Mei are you alright?

Mei: If you want to ask me about the mission please don't

Winston: I'm not asking about the mission I'm asking how you are feeling?

Mei: Not that great

Winston: So um what is the issue?

Mei: The mission and I told you I don't want to talk

Winston: I'm just trying to help

Mei: Well you can help by leaving me alone

Winston slowly gets up and leaves the Chinese girl by herself. He looks back at her with a worried look thinking what could've happened back there. Meanwhile the small device on the tail of the plane stop beeping for a second before a purple Hispanic woman appears in its position. Sombra looks around the around area before going invincible before any Overwatch agents noticed her. She ran off looking at her scanner tracker. She ran through several hallways and corridors before coming to the detention facility and finding three people sitting in the cell all clad in red. She reappeared in front of them in the cell. The three mercs looked up as she appeared wondering who this woman was.

Sombra: Hola!

Medic: Who are you?

Sombra: The girl who's gonna get you out

Heavy: How did you go invisible? Are you spy?

Sombra: That's a secret and more or less

Pyro: Mmmpth mp?

Sombra: Not sure what that thing said but I'm just gonna assume it said 'What are you going to do now?'

Pyro: Mmmp Mpth mph

Sombra: Well you see I am a hacker meaning I can disrupt any computer in the world

Heavy: How will this help us?

Sombra glared at the big man before chuckling to herself

Sombra: Got lint where your brain should be compadre? That means I can open this cell door and set you free

Heavy: What is catch?

Sombra: Ah now you got your brain working. Well the only tiny catch is you got to do everything I say from here on forward. Comprendan?

Medic: Ha you think I will take orders from a wom-

Heavy grabs Medic's head with his massive hands before he finished

Heavy: Doctor we need little woman now so don't upset her like you did with big woman last time

Medic: Very well. *turns to Sombra * I will comply

Sombra: Perfect. Now leave the rest to me

Sombra pulls up her hacking system and hacks the cell door. The mercs run out and grab their weapons. Winston sees this on the security monitor a activates the emergency lock down. All Overwatch agents grab their weapons and prepare to attack. Genji, McCree, Bastion, Zarya, and Torbjorn all stand prepared for the prisoners

McCree: Alright amigos looks like we got ourselves some guest who don't appreciate our hospitality. The big guy told me that we can be lethal if and only if it is the only solution. So we got to try our best to get these prisoners back alive. Got

Genji: Very well

Torbjorn: If you insist

Bastion: Beep Bwoooh

Zarya: I will make no promises.

On the other side of the blast doors Sombra was leading the mercs before tell them to stop

Heavy: What do we do about big door?

Sombra: I got you covered

Sombra hacks the system and it begins to open

Medic: What are you doing exactly

Sombra: Hacking

Medic: Hacking?

Sombra: Si I just go into a computer system and rework it to do what I want

Medic: Very impressive. For a woman of course

As the door way opens up the for heroes begin to open fire at the escapees. They take cover from the fury of bullets, lasers, and shurikens bombarding them

Heavy: What is plan know lady?

Sombra: Hang on I just got to improvise

Sombra goes invisible and flanks the enemies. Medic heals his team mates as they try to fend off the heroes. Sombra gets behind the enemy lines and hacks Bastion's system who opens fire at his friends

McCree: Woah robot we're on your side!

This distraction gave the mercs an opening. Heavy fires his bullets everywhere and destroys Bastion in the process. Pyro is able to light the rest on fire causing them to panic and try to extinguish themselves before they're cooked. Sombra hops in a helicopter and tells the mercs to get in. The three mercenaries get in and the copter takes off.

Heavy: Thank you for saving us

Sombra: It was nothing

Heavy: So where are we going now?

Sombra: To introduce you three to my friends

Pyro: Mmp mmpth mpth?

Sombra: I'm sure you'll get along very nicely

The helicopter flies off the island as the Overwatch agents are forced to just stand and look at the prisoners escape with the help of Talon.


	4. Chapter 4

**TF2 X OVERWATCH**

 **Into the Future**

 **Chapter 4: Altercation at King's Row**

The Overwatch copter landed in King's Row where the other signal came from. Symmetra, Tracer and Lucio hop off and begin their search

Tracer: Ahh nice to visit home again

Lucio: Hey how's Emily doin'?

Tracer: Eh she said she needed a break. She doesn't like being alone for so long

Sym: Will you two stay on track?! We need to find the signal. My visor is telling me it came this way

Lucio: Sorry Miss Buzzkill

They notice three men walking down the street wandering aimlessly. They begin walking over to them

Scout: Engie how the hell are we gettin' back to the badlands?

Engie: Well son I've been crunching some numbers and I theorize with how advanced technology seems to be we'll be home in about three months

Scout: Three months? Great three months in the future. Ya know I had a date with Miss Pauline and now she probably thinks we are all dead

Spy: Look boy there are more pressing matters to get to than your hopeless love life. You really she was suppose to eliminate you for pressing the alarm right?

Scout: Hey she said she'd talk to the admish about it. Hey why are those folks over there walking over to us?

Spy reaches for his gun but Engie stops him

Engie: Woah there Spy there's no reason to get aggressive yet. Maybe they can help us. The tan one looks smart

Spy: Are you sure we should trust someone in blue?

Engie: Spy we don't have much choice

The three futuristic figures walk over to them. The Indian woman in blue began to speak to them. The mercs notice she seems to have a mechanic arm

Sym: Greetings foreigners. I am Symmetra and these are my comrades, Tracer and Lucio. We are investigating strange occurrences and we were wondering has anything strange happened to you recently?

Scout looked past the indian woman and notice a dark skinned boy and an attractive girl with a funcky thing on her chest

Scout: Who's asking sweetheart?

Sym glares at the boy

Sym: That is classified

Scout: Hey I have rights ya know and...

Engie interrupts him

Engie: Boy let me do the talking. That's all fine miss Symmetra was it? See some strange things have actually happened to us recently and we need a way to get back home

Sym: And where would home be?

Engie: Umm America... 1968

Sym: 1968? That would put you three over a hundred years old and you certainly don't look it

Engie: Well you see we kind of time traveled by accident

This caught Tracer's attention. She was curious of their time traveling abilities

Tracer: Wait so can you hop through time too?

Engie: Well not exactly. I made a time machine back in the past and it didn't go as smoothly and now we are stuck here

Lucio: Wait a time machine back in 1968?

Engie: Of course. Why what is wrong? Surely in the future time travel is common

Lucio: Man we didn't even have time travel in 2068 let alone 1968

This surprised the mercs. Surely by whatever time it was now technology would be far more advanced than they could imagine

Spy: Surely you are joking

Sym: How did you create a time machine in such an archaic time?

Engie: Ausralium

Sym: Come again?

Engie: Australium. It is an advanced mineral in, you guessed it, Australia and it creates all kinds of advanced technology. Teleporters, sentries, planes you name it

Sym: I have heard of this Australium but we thought it was a myth

 **In the distance Reaper stalked from above. He listened intently**

Engie: Well it is very much real and I need more or at least a substitute to time travel

Tracer: Actually I think I can help you in that category. I know a thing about time travel

A dark figure dropped down a slowly creept to them

Reaper: So what kind of powers does this mineral create?

Engie: And who may you be?

Lucio: He's Reaper a filthy Talon agent

Reaper: Look you three need help and I think I can give it to you

Spy: You expect us to trust a black leather clad man with a skull facemask and deep evil voice?

Reaper: Looks can be deceiving

Tracer: Just back the hell off you creep!

Scout: Yeah what she said. We ain't buying anything you're giving us

Reaper: Very well so be it

The dark figure pulled out two huge shotguns our of his coat and unleashed it on the six. They all dodge as quickly as the can. Spy goes invisible and runs off. Lucio speeds of and wall rides above them. Tracer blinks to grab Scout out of the way and Symmetra creates a shield as she and Engineer run for cover

Engie: I assume you and that man aren't friendly

Sym: How could you have possibly guessed that?

Engie: Well what do you have in the way of fire power?

Sym: I have my photon blaster here and these are my sentries

Symmetra creates six sentries around the gate

Engie: …. Um is that all

Sym: I'll have you know they pack quite a punch

They glare around the gateway and Reaper notices them. He begins to walk over to them. Symmetra charges an orb that slowly travels to reaper who walks around it. When he passes through the arch the sentries activate and he easily destroys them

Engie: So that is your big defense?

Sym: Like you can create sentries out of nothing

Engie: Yur right I just use metal

The two run off and Engie tries to set up his dispensor and sentries and quickly tries to upgrade it. Reaper slowly stalks the area as Tracer and Scout are hiding in the small pub

Scout: So tots what's the plan?

Tracer: Firsts off don't call my tots second I haven't thought it through

Scout: Alright baby I got a plan. I run up to him. And blast him in the face with Ole Reliable here

Tracer: You think that'll work?!

Scout charges out and shoots Reaper with his scattergun. Reaper slowly gets up and shots his shotguns at Scout. Scout gets badly injured and Tracer quickly pulls him away

Tracer: I told you that wouldn't work you idiot

Scout: Hey-ah it was worth a shot-ouch

Engineer finally upgrades his sentry to level three

Sym: That looks like something Torbjorn would build. What makes you think that will be a superior defense?

Engie: Because it shoots bullets instead of laser pointers? Now When skullman shows up we need to hope on this teleporter pad got it?

Sym: Very well. I don't appreciate your insult fyi

They pop around the corner and taunt Reaper who chases them down the alley. The two teleport away as the sentries blasts reaper with everything it has. Engie self destructs the tp pad

Engie: I think that'll finish him off

Sym: My visor still shows a heat signature over there

Engie: What? That is impossible

Reaper goes into wraith form as the sentry runs out of ammo and he destroys it. Meanwhile Tracer patches Scout's wounds

Tracer: Alright boy I have a real plan. You will hope over him and then I blink behind him and we unleash everything we have. We will have to be quick

Scout: Hun quick is my middle name

Scout yells at reaper and Tracer blinks behind him. They unleash a fury of bullets at the cloaked figure. Reaper's eyes glow red

Reaper: That is enough. Just DIE DIE DIE!

He unleashes death blossom and fires in every direction. The two are brutally injured and Tracer's chrono accelorator is damaged. Reaper slowly stalks them and points his twin shotguns at them

Reaper: I think I've had enough of you games-

Reaper is blasted away by a loud burst

Lucio: Get a way from them

Reaper gets up a chuckles

Reaper: Ha boy do you think you can defeat me? Your just a hokey musician from the slums

Lucio: Maybe not but I sure can distract you long enough

Reaper: WHAT?

Spy: Bonjour

Spy stabs Reaper in the back and he collapses. He turns into smoke and dissipates

Lucio: Sorry me and the Hamburgler were tardy to the party

Tracer: Actually.. you arrive.. just in time

Spy: Come on boy get up and perhaps a thanks for saving your life

Scout: Yeah thanks for asking how I'm doin'... Only got shot a million times

Spy: please you survived three rockets

Scout: Yeah but it still hurt a lot

Symmetra and Engineer find the group

Engie: Glad to see you are still alive

Sym: I will connect a transport to brings us back to headquarters. I don't think you properly introduced yourselves

Engie: Well we are mercenaries so we just go by what we're best at. I'm Engineer or Engie if you want to be more casual. The boy is Scout and the well dressed masked man is Spy

Tracer: Well nice to meet you three. As I said before we were rudely interrupted I know quite a bit about time travel. So does my friend Winston. We will gladly help you out

Lucio: Yo Spy-man it was pretty sick how you pulled out your knife mind if you showed me a few tricks

Spy: I'll sit on it. I do appreciate the respect that others refuse to give. Also you better not cry if you cut yourself

Lucio: Trust me I'll be fine

The group waits for a transport to arrive. Meanwhile in the subway Reaper reforms and is badly wounded. He contacts Talon

Reaper: I- I need a – damn transport... I also have some very valuable- information


	5. Chapter 5

**TF2 X Overwatch**

 **Into the Future**

 **Chapter 5: The Arrivals**

At Watchpoint Gibraltar the agents were repairing the damage the mercs caused. Torbjorn was putting bastion back together

Torb: I told ya to be more careful. Every time to fall apart I'm the one who puts you back together

Bastion: Woop Woo

Torb: I don't care you were hacked. For an advanced war machine you'd think you'd have something as basic as malware. Even my old hunk of junk computer has better protection than you do

Bastion: Woooo...

The Overwatch transport landed on the pad and Tracer, Lucio and Sym walked out with three men all dressed in red. The agents were all hesitant after dealing with the last trio of red clad mercs

Tracer: Cheers loves! We got company

Torb: Who the hell are they?

Scout noticed the diminutive man and sprinted quickly to him

Scout: Oh my God hard-hat, Spy check it out it's a-

Torb: For the love of God I am not a DWARF! 

Scout: Dwarf? Nah you're a midget

Torb: … At least it is a new insult. My name is Torbjorn Lindholm and that is what you will all refer to me by

Scout: Turb-i-jor?

Engineer: Tor-ba-jur?

Spy: Tor-i-ja?

Torb: It is Torb-jorn. It isn't that hard

Engineer: Well Torbie it is a pleasure to meet ya

Engineer extended his hand but Torb's large claw just swatted it away

Engie: Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

Sym: Ignore him the old man is that way with everyone

The mercs explored the area but everyone there was giving them ugly looks

Spy: If I may question Miss Tracer why does everyone seem to be giving us the dead eye?

Zarya: Do you know our last prisoners?

Engie: Prisoners? What were they like

Zarya: They all wore red like you. One was a large Russian man, one a mad german doctor and one a masked freak who loved fire

Scout: Yeah we know those guys. They here?

Zarya: They escaped and caused the damage you're looking at

Spy: Well my apologies but we must find them. Do you know where they went?

Mercy: We aren't sure exactly where. All we know is a Talon agent freed them but we don't know their location

Spy: Very well madam. The search continues

Engie: Any chance ya'll seen a aussie man with a big rifle, drunk, black scottish cyclops and a very patriotic soldier?

Mercy: No. However we do have an idea where they are at. You see we tracked strange energy from where you and your friends were at. We believe your comrades are in Australia

Scout: Great can we fly there?

Mercy: You don't want to go there

Scout: Why? We can handle it. Our boss is even Aussie we can handle those freaks

Mercy: Oh really? Well even then we already have a team on the case. We will just contact them about it. How about you familiarize yourselves with everyone else here? 

Scout to Tracer: Wanna give us a tour tots?

Tracer: No thank you boy. And fyi I'm not into guys

Scout: No problem babe. I've turned plenty of chicks after they've ridden the Scout train

Tracer: Not this one

The mercs proceeded to explore and introduced themselves to the other agents. Engie was very impressed by their advanced technology. He left with Symmetra to explain his time machine. Scout followed Lucio to his room and Spy decided to investigate the area and look for some wine. In the testing room Engie explained his time machine and other mechanisms

Engie: So then I strapped the RTR to the teleporter and added the australium to it. Unfortunately it malfunctioned and we are stuck here

Sym: It fascinates me how you were able to build this stuff with so little. The Viskar Corp. could a hold of this australium we could do spectacular things

Engie: I think I might be able to track some, if there is any left by this time. Do you have a scanner? There is probably residue of it on my hand

Symmetra lead Engie to a large machine. Engie removed his gloved and out his mechanical hand into the machine. Symmetra was surprised by Engie's robotic hand

Sym: If you don't mind me asking what happened to your hand?

Engie: I'm very dedicated to my craft

Sym: I can see that. I too am quite dedicated to advancing technology

Engie: Huh you're beautiful, smart and very dedicated

Sym blushed and looked away. They scanned Engie's hand and tracked that there was still one last reservoir in Australia under Junkertown

Sym: We found it. I'll contact the others there to search for it. I hope they make it back in one piece

Engie: Why what's this Junkertown like?

Sym: You don't want to know

Engie: Alright then. Ya know I think I might be able to help make your teleporter more energy efficient and make your turrets more useful

Sym: Oh really? I'd like to see you try

 **Meanwhile at Talon's hidden operations the helicopter was arriving**

Medic: Well Miss Sombra we have finally arrived. Care to expand on your colleagues?

Sombra: Un mumento buddy. We're meeting them them now

The helicopter landed and the mercs noticed two figures standing near the landing area. One was a very large African man in a very fine white suit. The other was a more androgynous figure but on closer look was undoubtedly a woman of a sharp face and short, firey red hair and a metal plate over her left eye. She had a long black jacket over her shirt and tie and a sharp look in her eye. When the helicopter landed Sombra greeted them very brightly

Sombra: Eh que pasa? How's my two favorite people doin'?

The two didn't even so much as move a muscle in their faces remaining totally stoic

Sombra: Alright my seconded two favorite people

Finally the red haired woman broke the silence. The mercs noticed a very distinguishable Irish accent from her

Moira: We are doing well. Who is the company you brought along?

Sombra: Oh you're gonna love these guys. The big many is the Heavy, the one in the mask is the pyro and the last one is the medic

Moira: Heavy, Pyro and Medic?

Medic: That is correct Miss-?

Moira: Moira O'Deorain. So you are a field medic?

Medic: Oh I'm much more than a simple field medic. I am a certified doctor... or was before I lost my license

Moira: What for?

Medic: Oh it is a great story but quite long. To summarize someone needed a kidney stone removed and I removed his whole skeleton

Moira: Oh how fascinating. You'll have to tell me more later doctor

Doomfist: And what of you big man? What do you and your friend offer

The dark man broke his silence gazing intently at the Heavy

Heavy: Well I am heavy weapons guy. I know all about heavy weapons and how to handle them. I can single handedly fire a chain gun

Doomfist: Oh really? Care to demonstrate?

The big man turned to a mounted sentry gun. It was much smaller than Sasha but still quite heavy for a normal sized person. He ripped it off its mount and fired away at several stationary target not taking into account the soldiers near by. As the soldiers hurried away from the shooting range as soon as they heard the gun rev up the Heavy opened fire at the training bot. He showed no signs of hesitation or struggle when firing the powerful weapon. Doomfist was very impressed by this

Doomfist: I am very impressed with your raw strengths. But how are you at hand to hand combat?

At that moment Doomfist threw a punch as powerful as the one he did when he broke out of his cellar at the Heavy. However the big man caught his fist creating an impact strong enough to knock near bystanders off their balance

Heavy: Very good. I fought bears in my country bigger than you. You can take my word or allow me to prove it to you

Doomfist: That is quite alright. That punch should've taken your entire arm off but instead you haven't even broken a bone. My name Akande Ogundimu but all who cross me in combat now me as Doomfist. But what use is your friend there?

Pyro: Mmmhh mmhh hhm

The two just stared puzzled at the masked figure

Medic: He says he is good at lighting fires

Moira: So we have a mad doctor, a man bear and a pyromaniac. For once Sombra I think you may have provided me slight entertainment

Sombra: Aw thanks Moiry

Moira: Don't push it. Now what are you interested in

Medic: You see we are actually from the past. Our hard hatted friend the Engineer designed a time machine but it malfunctioned and now we are stuck here in the future. We need any assistance to find them

Moira: We may consider helping you find your friends. However it will come at a price

Heavy: Any price is worth getting home

Pyro: Mmh mmph mmp

Doomfist: Yes yes that is nice

Just then a shadowy dark cloaked figure limped in holding him sides

Sombra: Reaper you're back how was your trip? Find anything fun?

Reaper gave Sombra a cold look under his skull mask. He glanced at the three men dressed very similar to the men he had just fought

Reaper: Who the hell are they? 

Doomfist: These are our new guests. Sombra freed them from Overwatch HQ. Care to tell us how your mission went?

Reaper: I found these three men who were talking to Overwatch agents. When I tried to negotiate with them they retaliate and almost killed me

Sombra: Gee I wonder why they wouldn't trust the deeped voice, leather clad, owl skull wearing shadow

Reaper gave another that despite an expressionless mask showed annoyance at the girl. The mercs realized that he mentioned three men

Heavy: If you don't mind us asking what were these men like?

Reaper: Why should I tell you this is Talon business

Moira: Very well Reaper tell it to us aloud

Reaper: But they are here

Moira: I know

Reaper was growing very annoyed with everybody in the room

Reaper: One of the men was wearing a red suit with a ski mask, the other was a pudgy man in overall and a hard hat and googles. The last one was a scrawny kid with a big mouth

These descriptions sounded spot on to the mercs

Medic: Those must be our colleagues

Heavy: Where did they go? Can we find them

Reaper: They left with the overwatch agents

Pyro: Mmpph mmp

Medic: What my friend said was can we find them and reunite with them? 

Reaper: Not a chance. Since Sombra broke you out security will be tighter than every and we don't have the resources to charge in

Moira: Oh well we'll have to wait to reunite you with your colleagues. Until then I am fascinated in some of your work Doctor

Medic: As am I Miss O'Deorain

Moira: Please Moira will do

Doomfist: As am I Mr Heavy. I'd like to train with you to make me stronger and push me to my limit and beyond

Heavy: I will be very glad to train with you

The Pyro turned to the purple clad hacker

Pyro: Mmmp mmph hpmh?

Sombra: Uhh sure we can hang out too?

The masked figure grabbed Sombra for a big hug which made her very uncomfortable

Reaper: Wait there is something else that may interest you that I want in private

Moira, Sombra and Doomfist separated from the mercs and listened to what Reaper said quietly

Reaper: I learned of a material found in Austrlia that sent those men from the past to our present. With it we will be to create anything beyond imagination. If it could create teleporters in the 1960s who knows what it will do with our much more advanced technology

Moira: This is very fascinating. I will be able to create anything at my finger tips

Doomfist: And perhaps I will be able to utilize it to make humanity stronger

Sombra: Eh you guys can do you but I'll stay for the ride

The group disbanded and went in separate directions. Moira went with the Medic to her operating room, Doomfist and Heavy to the training room and Sombra just left for the computers but Pyro followed her. Reaper just glanced back at the mercs

Reaper: When I find that Australium I'll finally be able to exact my revenge


End file.
